


I Need This

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [109]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jared, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Jensen, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could make sequel to to #99 (Easy Access)? Where Harley does knot Jensen? And Jared perhaps uses a vibrator on Jensen? Please and thank you!!</p>
<p>You don't have to read the first one to know this, b/c it's basically all porn, but the basic plot: Jensen is an executive, Jared is his assistant and found out Jensen's secret submissive/beastiality kink and takes advantage of it. Then porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need This

**Author's Note:**

> this is the [original fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3490214)

**Prompt:** I was wondering if you could make sequel to to #99? Where Harley does knot Jensen? And Jared perhaps uses a vibrator on Jensen? Please and thank you!!

 

Jensen was still adapting to a submissive role. He loved the way Jared took care of him, especially sexually, but the way Jared smirked at him at work unnerved him. He’d share tiny smirks with Jensen, discretely squeezing his ass when no one was looking, and it sent Jensen into a panic. Jared could so easily leak his secret kinks and he’d be ruined forever.

Jensen was sitting in his office once again absorbed in the dilemma. He couldn’t fire Jared, because then he’d have no incentive to keep Jensen’s secret. But if Jared was here, it would take one casual slip of the tongue for Jensen to be out on the streets the next morning. It made his head ache and his heart beat faster—but _not_ in the good way.

Someone knocked on the door and Jensen wanted to yell at them to go away, but he knew the only one who would disrupt him would be Jared. “Come in,” he croaked. Jared swung the door open and had a cup of what smelled like wonderful, black coffee. “Gimme,” Jensen reached for the cup.

Jared rolled his eyes in the familiar half-annoyed, half-fond way he’d adopted. “Only because I expect fantastic sex later.”

“Of course,” Jensen agreed. He probably would give up his first born child for a cup of coffee.

Jared handed him a cup and Jensen took a deep swallow. It scalded his tongue but Jensen ignored the pain in favor of the wonderful caffeine. “So,” Jared said. “I want you to come over tonight.”

Jensen rubbed his eyes. “I have so much work. There’s all these papers, and I have to redo a bunch of work one of the interns ruined, and–,”  
“And you’re stressing yourself out,” Jared finished. “You need this, Jensen.”

Jensen glared up at him. “Oh, and you know me so well.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “I am your Dom.”

“Not technically,” Jensen shot back.

Jared took the cup out of Jensen’s hands and turned the chair so he was facing Jared. “In every way that matters. You don’t take care of yourself, Jensen.” Jared brushed a hand down his cheek affectionately and Jensen felt tension fade. “You need to relax, and Harley and I can do that.”

Jensen shivered. Jared did take good care of him, and as much as Jensen hated it, he craved being with the man. “I don’t know…”  
Jared kissed him tenderly. “You’re going to come home at a decent hour tonight—no later than 7, I don’t care how many papers you have—and you’re going to come to my house where I can fuck you until you’re relaxed and you’re coming dry. Sound good?”

Jensen nodded. “Okay.”

Jared cupped Jensen’s face. “I know you’re scared of this, Jensen,” Jared said, “But I hope someday you’ll finally realize how good we are together.”

*

The pull of Jared’s promises had Jensen locking his office at 6:45 and heading towards Jared’s apartment. He didn’t know what his–no, Jensen couldn’t say Dom, not yet—what _Jared_ had planned for him, but it never turned out in anything but orgasms and humiliation.

And Jensen _loved_ it.

He knocked on the apartment door and heard the familiar barking and Jared saying, “Back, Harley, _back_.” Jared grinned when he saw Jensen standing outside and stepped back so he could enter. “You know the routine.”

Jensen slowly undid the knot on his tie and pulled it under his collar. He kicked his shoes off and draped his jacket on the back of the couch. He took his time getting the rest of his clothes off and goosebumps popped up on his skin. Jensen wasn’t sure if that was the cold or something else.

Jared ran his hand down his arm and Jensen shivered. “You’re so pretty,” Jared commented. “Gonna fuck you so hard.” He nuzzled Jensen’s soft hair. “Or maybe I’ll let Harley have a turn with your pretty ass, how’s that?”

Jensen shuddered and he grabbed onto Jared for support. “Jared…”  
“Little slut,” Jared muttered. “I spoil you rotten.”

“I give you an outrageous paycheck,” Jensen retorted.

Jared chuckled. “You’re very mouthy.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen muttered. He felt a little bit awkward being naked in front of a still fully-clothed Jared, but the younger man had started to nibble on Jensen’s ear and he was two seconds away from falling to his knees. Harley _woofed_ in the background, not to be forgotten.

“Patience, Harley,” Jared scolded. He turned to Jensen. “Go wait in the bedroom.”  
“I’m not a dog,” Jensen snapped.

“No, but you are a bitch,” Jared taunted. “Now _go_.”

Jensen wobbled over to the door, his cock hard between his legs and desperate for attention. He lay face down on the bed and tried to slow his rapid breathing. It wasn’t more than two minutes that Jared was behind him, stroking the smooth globes of his ass and whispering how pretty Jensen was. “my pretty bitch, right?”

“Yes,” Jensen agreed. “Your pretty bitch.”

Jared hummed contentedly and Harley barked again. “Patience,” Jared said. Jensen heard the snick of a bottle of lube being opened and then two cold fingers pressed against his ass. Jensen jumped and Jared chuckled. “Sorry, baby.”

“Don’t sound very sorry,” Jensen gritted.

Jared pinched his ass, fingers pushing deeper into Jensen. “No, I suppose I’m not.” He twisted his fingers until they brushed against Jensen’s prostate and the man keened. “So needy.” He added a third finger and scissored Jensen open. “Could you come from my fingers, Jensen?” Jared asked, fucking Jensen on the digits. “Do you even need my cock or are you such a slut that you can come like this?”

Jensen’s cock was steadily dripping precome. “Wanna come,” Jensen panted.

“Too bad,” Jared said. “Bitches don’t come until I let them.” Jensen whined. Something cold and rubber pressed against his hole and Jensen tried to figure out what it was. “It’s a dildo,” Jared explained. “Well, _partly_ a dildo.”  
“What do you mean, ‘partly?’” Jensen asked.

“You’ll see.” Jared rolled Jensen onto his back. “I want to yank the suit off you at work, you know. I want to fuck you in front of everyone so they know that big, bad Jensen Ackles is a needy cockslut.”

Jensen hated the idea but his dick twitched at the idea. Traitor. “You’re the worst.”  
“I know,” Jared agreed. His hand crawled up Jensen’s body and tweaked a nipple. The buds were hard and erect, both from the cold and from arousal. Jensen jolted at the touch; his nipples had always been exceptionally sensitive. “Harley’s looking kind of lonely, Jensen,” Jared murmured. “He’s been such a good dog, waiting for his turn. What do you say, baby, you wanna let my dog go at you?”

Jensen’s hips bucked and he nodded. “Please.”  
Jared whistled and patted the bed. “Come, Harley.” Harley easily obeyed and joined Jensen on the bed. Jensen’s cock stood proudly, precome on the sides and red with need. Harley knew what to do without being told and went over to start lapping at Jensen’s dick. Jensen mewled and spread his thighs wide. Harley licked Jensen’s crotch furiously, alternating between his balls and trying to lick the head. Jensen’s head lolled.

Jared nudged Harley out of the way and put some of Jensen’s precome on his nipples. The firm touch made Jensen push his chest up into Jared’s hand, but the pulled it away. “Harley,” Jared said gently. He pat Jensen’s chest and the dog followed the scent to start licking at Jensen’s nipples. Jensen sobbed. He wanted to come so badly. He shifted and felt the dildo press against his prostate. The pressure was bad enough but suddenly he felt vibrations shoot up from that point. He understood what Jared meant by “partly” now.

“You bastard,” Jensen moaned. “I hate you so much!”

Jared just sniggered and turned the vibrations up another notch. Jensen squealed and tried to get away from the never ending pleasure. Jared was going to kill him at this rate. Harley cleaned Jensen’s nipples of the sticky precome and crawled back down to Jensen’s cock. He resumed his licking contentedly and Jensen felt like crying. “Please,” He begged.

“Look, baby,” Jared urged. “Look at Harley’s dick. He’s getting hard for you, Jenny. He wants to claim his bitch, and I know you want that too.”  
“Yes,” Jensen agreed. “Please! Want him!”  
“Want Harley to knot your sexy ass,” Jared growled. “What if I left the vibrator in there, and let Harley squeeze his cock in there too? Your hole is so needy it’d probably suck him right in.”

Jensen shook his head. “Too big!”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed. “Not this time. We’ll build up to that.”

Jensen felt the vibrations halt and he wanted to scream and thank Jared at the same time. He could taste his orgasm but there wasn’t quite enough stimulation to get him all the way. “Get on your stomach,” Jared ordered.

Jensen rolled over, dislodging Harley’s tongue from his cock. Jared removed the dildo and Harley started to lick Jensen’s hole. Jensen bit the pillow to muffle the scream he made. He’d always loved being eaten out, but there was something especially dirty and pleasurable when Harley did it. His tongue could reach deeper than any human’s.

Jensen felt Harley’s tongue disappear and suddenly a furry weight dropped on his bag. “Harley’s gonna mount you,” Jared said. “Gonna take his bitch now, right Jensen?”  
“Right,” Jensen echoed. “Take me!”

It didn’t take much more for Harley’s cock to slide in. The dog was focused entirely on fucking Jensen and shoved in on one thrust. His thrusts were erratic and lacked any control a human would have. He kept missing Jensen’s prostate, but Jared adjusted Harley slightly and suddenly Jensen felt shocks race up his spine. “More, more!” Jensen begged.

The dog pounded his ass hard, intent on claiming his bitch. Jensen felt something swelling against his ass and knew that Harley’s knot was forming. It took a few more thrusts and then Harley’s knot swelled to the point that they were tied together. The dog whined low and Jensen felt the filthy sensation of dog come filling his ass. The pressure against Jensen’s prostate was intense and his own orgasm over took him. It felt especially powerful and his body became lax when it was over.

Jared adjusted him so Jensen was in a more comfortable position, and then lay down next to Jensen. They were facing each other and Jensen could barely keep his eyes open long enough to hear Jared’s words of affection and praise.

“You’re such a good boy,” Jared cooed. “My darling little bitch. You’re mine, Jensen.”  
“Yours,” Jensen slurred sleepily. He sighed happily when Jared pressed a kiss against his temple. “Always.”

“That’s right, Jensen,” Jared praised. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Open to prompts!! yay!


End file.
